The Party
A day in the future, with the pups as adults, and the pups Ace, Lani, Dylan, CJ, Summer, Shadow, Sage, Aurora, and Winter. Roxy finally came back from saving Hawaii's exotic species. Roxy began to walk into the Lookout, ready to remember her brother Rocky, and her best friends Marshall, Chase, and Skye. Roxy: I'm back!!!! (All the pups looked at her with smiles) Rocky: Sis! I missed you so much! (The mixed breed hugged his twin, happy to see her.) Marshall: I missed you too! I was a little bit worried... Roxy: That's okay (she does a soft rub on Marshall, causing him to blush a little) Tundra: Hi. I'm Tundra, the snow rescue pup. Nice to meet you Roxy! Roxy: Nice to meet you too! Princess: Hi. I'm Princess. Nice to meet you , Roxy! Roxy: Nice to meet you Princess! All of a sudden puppies come out, and stop at Roxy. Sage: Who are you? Roxy: Aww, puppies! Are these new recruits? Rocky: Er...no, these are our...puppies. Roxy: Rocky! Why didn't you say so! Who's your wife, and which one of these cuties are my nieces and nephews? Rocky: Tundra, Sage, Aurora and Winter. Roxy: Congrats you to. Sage: Again, who are you? Roxy: I'm your aunt. Winter: Oh no. She's married to evil Uncle Blizzard! She evil! Roxy: No, I'm your dad's sister. Trio: Oh. Ace: That means your my aunt too. Roxy: Hi there! What's your name? Ace: Ace! And this is my sister Lani. Lani: Hi aunt Roxy! Roxy: I went to a convention in Hawaii, and I was told that Lani means Sky, and Ace is close to Chase, so Your Parents are Chase and Skye. Dylan: Guess who we are! Roxy: Princess and Zuma's pups? Zuma: Wow. She's good at that. At night... Roxy: Rubble, Ryder, and Marshall. You are all wondering why I brought you here. I want to surprise Chase, Skye, Zuma, Princess, Tundra, my bro, and their pups. Marshall: Oh! Can I put up the banner! Rubble: I'll put up the decorations! Ryder: I'll get the Cake! Roxy: Good! I'll distract them and bring them to the party! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Ryder:Hey! That's my catchphrase! The following day, Roxy, the others, and the pups were taking a walk through the pup park. Rocky: So where are we going? Roxy: Somewhere special. Pups: Cool! Aurora: So, where is it, Aunt Roxy? Roxy: At the Lookout. Zuma: You dragged us here for NOTHING!!!!??? Tundra: C'mon let's go! They all hurry back to the Lookout. Roxy: Uh Oh (calls the other pups (Rubble, Marshall and Ryder) and tells them) Ryder: Don't worry we're done! I'll tell Marshall and Rubble to hide. Soon they all reached the Lookout. Rocky: There's nothing here! Princess: Maybe we should go inside? Tundra: Probably. Pups: Yeah! Rocky: What if there's water! Skye: Scaredy Cat! Rocky: Am not! I just hate water. Tundra: Don't worry Rocky. I'll be right here. They all enter... where everyone yells "Surprise!" Chase: What's going on?! Roxy: I told the others I wanted to throw you a party! For the pups, and you guys! Rocky: Aw, thanks sis! Roxy: You're welcome. That's what friends, siblings, and aunts do. The End. Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes